


В ее сне

by Arminelle



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [11]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst and Romance, Dark Fantasy, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Femdom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Здесь, во сне, она может делать с ним все, что угодно.
Relationships: Gannayev-of-Dreams/Female Knight Captain
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от M до E [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	В ее сне

Она может делать с ним все, что угодно.

— Целуй, — велит она, и он покорно опускается на колени перед ней, как перед королевой; она бы рассыпала по полу сухой горох, лишь бы ему было больнее. Она наклоняется и ловит губами его губы, и тянет его за волосы, запрокидывая назад его голову — тянет, намеренно причиняя боль, перекручивая между пальцами эти густые пепельно-русые пряди. Он молчит.

В его глазах — слепое, беспримесное обожание.

Щелчок пальцев — и под их ногами раскидывается медовое летнее разнотравье, и над их головами зажигается золотое полуденное солнце.

Ей хочется, чтобы в его зеленых, как листья, глазах появилась злоба; ей хочется, чтобы он примерно ее наказал — молниеносно, пружинисто вскочил с колен, сбил бы ее с ног, повалил в траву и принялся бы целовать так, как это умеет делать только он: умопомрачительно долго и невыносимо сладко, улыбаясь так, как будто знает, что ни один мужчина от Мазтики до Кара-Тура не сравнится с ним. Ведь тот, настоящий Ганн, именно так бы и сделал. Он бы ни за что, никогда бы ей не покорился...

Этот — покоряется.

Она раздергивает в стороны воротник его рубахи и приникает губами к его горлу — и с трудом удерживает желание вцепиться в него зубами так, чтобы хлынула кровь. Она зла, так зла, что и не передать словами — перед ней будто грубая заготовка, некачественная копия, что угодно, но только не он, не Ганн; и это — все, на что она может рассчитывать. Это приводит ее в бешенство — как и его безучастность; он не сделает без ее приказа ни единого движения, этот ее самодельный «сэр Ганнаев».

— Обними меня, бисова ты кукла! — кричит она, и он обнимает — холодными, как у мертвеца, руками. У настоящего Ганна были не такие; в его объятиях — как в огненном кольце, и его не надо, нельзя было просить — он приходил сам, только тогда, когда хотел. На его руках всегда был десяток деревянных и кожаных амулетов, которые вминались в ее нежную кожу, когда он крепко, до боли, прижимал ее к себе; почему-то ее всегда вело от вида этих амулетов на его обнаженных, сильных руках.

У того. У настоящего.

Она злобно толкает его вниз, приподнимает длинную юбку из холстины и оседлывает, пришпоривая, как нетерпеливая наездница, его бедра, цепляется пальцами за его плечи, вглядывается в его глаза — зеленые и пустые, как два осколка бутылочного стекла.

— Ну, давай же! — она изо всех сил бьет его по лицу и вытирает окровавленную ладонь о собственное платье. — Или ты совсем меня не любишь?!

Здесь она имеет над ним власть — через какое-то время он уже полностью готов, и она, запрокинув голову, движется в такт с ним. Можно представить... можно представить... нечисть все это забери, она не хочет ничего представлять. Она хочет... настоящего.

А этого... этого она бы убила, вытащила бы из него кости и высосала бы из них алый-алый мозг, она бы сожрала его склизкое, сырое, как кусок мяса, темно-красное сердце, уничтожила бы, измолотила в кровавую кашу...

...только вот убила она не того.

Она сползает с него, вялая, уставшая, и поправляет измятое платье.

Здесь она может делать с ним все, что угодно.

Здесь, во сне.

Только вот просыпаться будет очень больно.

Потому что наяву нет вообще никакого Ганна — ни настоящего, ни ненастоящего.

Наяву вообще больше никого и ничего нет.

И от этого ей хочется плакать.


End file.
